Darkened Heavens
by silent curiousityx
Summary: What if when Hinamori enrolled in the Academy, the friendship between her and Hitsugaya began to fade? When someone offers, will Toushiro accept? The frozen heavens which his zanpakuto sits upon has darkened...
1. Tired

Yah yah, I've another idea which I wish to post before a. I forget or b. someone has this idea as well. This will probably be the only chapter for a very long time as I am focused on my other story. Just to let anyone who wants to know, I have the rough idea of the next chapter of Shinobi:Wizards so all I need to do is polish it up and type it out.

Disclaimer: I have been pulled into the Bleach world. Whoops. Still don't own it.

Summary: What it Hitsugaya and Hinamori's friendship began to fall apart when Hinamori entered the shinigami academy? Lost and alone, who extends their hand to the boy? Will Hitsugaya follow him?

* * *

Darkened Heavens

Chapter One

Tired

* * *

He was waiting.

A boy with strange messy white hair was slumped on the porch of a rather small house. Inside, he could hear oba-san watering the plants, humming. Shaking his pale bangs away from his eyes, he took another bite of the watermelon, chewed slowly and spat out the seeds. Repeat.

Where was she? That baka, she promised she would visit. She promised a week ago. She said that she would come every weekend. He knew training as a shinigami was a hard and difficult road and that's why he didn't want to be one, even if he had an amazing amount of reitsu for his age. Too lazy.

He always told her to spend more time training than visiting him, more watermelons for him, he would tease. She didn't listen to him, did she? She never listens to him! Why would she now? Even though he won't admit it out loud, he liked his best friend's visits.

Another bite. More seeds are spit out.

Sharp turquoise eyes stayed trained on the dirt path that led to their house. _Their_ house. His. Oba-san. Momo's.

So where the hell was she? He angrily spat out more black seeds.

She said she would come, didn't she? Well, so where is she?

_Why wasn't she here!?_

"Kuso!" he swore and whipped the cleaned green shell into the trees. He was waiting for her dammit!

"Toushiro!" Yuuhei's, the old lady that had raised him and Momo for as long as he could remember since arriving in Soul Society, scolding voice called out crisply. "Language!"

He responded with a grunt and reached for another slice of the watery delicacy.

Hitsugaya Toushiro would be waiting for baka Bed Wetter Momo to come home.

* * *

A week passed.

Two weeks.

A month.

Two months.

And still Toushiro waited. And still Momo didn't come. Yuuhei's time was going to be over soon. She will be reincarnated into the living world once more. She had six months left in Soul Society max. She was leaving his the house and some money and was teaching him gardening too.

Yuuhei was old, very old. A good 900 years. Maybe more. So now it was her time to go. She was in Soul Society for an unnaturally long time, seeing as she didn't have a drop of reitsu.

Another month passed.

Hitsugaya would always go down to the market, buying some food and utensils. He remembered a time when he would steal and fight for scrapes of food. Even though he was small, his compact frame was swift and got the job done. Opponents aslo tended to underestimate him.

Couple kicks in the groin fixed that problem.

Before leaving the market, he would always drop some money into so wandering kid's way. He'd watch them pick it up and run over to some other equally scraggy and dirty kids and run off, laughing. He had been one of them, once.

Before Momo and oba-san found him.

It had been Momo, of course. He had swiped some food from her basket and ready to run, like any other hit and run. Before Yuuhei swung her cane and whopped him on his head. They promptly invited him over for dinner. Then a stay for a night. And another. And finally...

A home.

Hitsugaya never had friends, even on the streets. It could've been his size, his hair, or the fact he might've beaten them for picking a fight with him. But he suspected he scared them in some way. He later realized, from Momo, that he was always leaking out some reitsu and had scary eyes. Ice cold eyes that were always glaring.

Gradually, the ice began to chip away, leaving warm aqua. Truth was, Hitsugaya had always been afraid of getting hurt. Back when he was alive, his trust had been brutally twisted by those who he believed were his friends. He was left alone. And alone, he built walls.

Momo hadn't torn them down. She slipped through them and he let them fall by his own will.

That was why he was waiting for his best friend.

The sixth month mark...

Yuuhei was gone. She was sent back to the real world, reincarnated. Now the small house was suddenly big.

And empty.

Whenever they had talks at the dinner table about what they would do when Yuuhei was reincarnated, the boy always thought Momo would be at his side.

Then she enrolled in the Shinigami Academy.

Now he was alone. Again.

* * *

Two years.

Two years since he began waiting. Two years and Momo had yet to visit.

During those years, Hitsugaya slowly began to close up again. When neighbors said hello he would simply nod. When vendors approached he would coldly brush them off.

He was still waiting. He would wait.

But he was slowly falling into despair.

'Why isn't she here yet?' turned to 'Will she ever be here yet?'

'Why hasn't she come?' became 'Will she ever come?'

He had so much time on his hands and wandering around Soul Society became boring after the first several months. He tended to Yuuhei's garden and his watermelon patch and ran brats off his property every now and then. Still too much time. So he took to training.

Oh what Bed Wetter Momo would say if she saw lazy Shiro-chan now.

The white haired boy would train constantly and soon his small frame filled out, still slim yet compactly muscular. He would do basic kendo, from small snatches from when he was alive. He had died young, he knew that, and came from a samurai clan. That was all he remembered. But that was enough.

He would stop by the bookstore every now and then, purchasing some books on mathematics and sciences and the like. The boy, to his surprise, found he enjoyed reading almost as much as eating watermelons.

Almost.

Another that surprised was how easy he understood it. He didn't had to try hard, seeing as he was still young and his income came from odd jobs, yet he understood the most difficult books that he bought. He didn't think much about it.

Until that day.

* * *

Hitsugaya had just bought more books, a recipe book and literature book this time. He had just left behind some handful of yen to a little blond street kid when he felt it.

Reitsu.

Greenish blue orbs widened and small feet propelled him towards the source. Already a crowd was gathering. Slipping through quite easily, Hitsugaya watched the scene unfold.

Apparently, some shinigami were out drinking of a victory against a Hollow Soul Society had been after for some time. It must've gotten to their heads as the boy saw the tall form of the 'gentle giant', Takashi.

Takashi was a towering six foot ten brunette and renown for his incredible patience and gentleness, making him a favorite of children. Whatever the shinigami did must have been bad if it pissed the man this much.

The man been roaring at them but the words were lost to Hitsugaya. His eyes were only for the drunken shinigami who had begun chanting.

To others, the man was spewing quick gibberish. But to the boy...

Sharp ears strained to hear and icy eyes read the lips when he couldn't. His brain soaked it up like a sponge.

"Hadou #31, Shyukaho!"

* * *

"Hadou #31, Shyukaho!"

A burst of reitsu and a mini explosion.

"Gah!" The small form was thrown back and skidded on the ground, dirtying the tanned skin. Wearily, Hitsugaya stood, glaring at the defiant tree which was his target.

"Again! Hadou #31, Shyukaho!"

It went on for several days until...

"Yosh!" The singed tree stump was all that was left of the target. Hitsugaya was tired, sweaty and his hands were burned. But he did it!

"Bed Wetter Momo!" he cried, turning to the porch, his face set with a wide grin. "I did it! Did you see that..."

Momo.

He trailed off at the sight of the empty porch, the spot she always sat vacant. Biting his lip, he entered the house to tend his hand.

Alone.

* * *

Amazing.

He and Ichimaru had gone to find some wayward members of their division when they had caught the faint feeling of reitsu. It was some distance away from them and they had already sent the missing members back. He could have left. Instead, he had motioned for Ichimaru to follow and made his way to the reitsu. It was there, with irregular burst. That meant he, or she, was performing kidou.

But why would a shinigami train all the way out here?

True, most spirits in this area were unable to sense reitsu but the place was well populated. There wouldn't be any training areas and a park was no good. That was why he was curious. And that's how he found the boy.

* * *

Hitsugaya sighed and absently tightened the bandages around his hands. He was facing another tree, the one to the left of the demolished one and began chanting. His voice was shaky, carefully treading to avoid stumbling and another explosion.

"Hadou #31, Shyukaho!" And the tree was gone. Suddenly, the boy heard slow clapping behind him. He whirled around.

Two men were in his yard. _His _yard. One had glasses and brown hair, the one that was applauding. The other had silver hair and, strangely enough, closed eyes and an eerie smile. His eyes narrowed.

And they were wearing the clothes of shinigami.

"That was very well done," the man had stopped clapping and a gentle smile adorned his face. "Are you in the Academy?" Hitsugaya scowled.

"No." The men visible started.

"No?" the silver head echoed and he saw a brief flash of crimson when his eyes opened.

"That's what I said, wasn't it?" He scowled. "Now you tell me. Why the hell are you on my property?"

"Ah, chibi-san, such language. Ya should watch ya tongue." The silver head.

"Don't call me small!" The creepy smile widened.

"Oh? Bu' yer are."

"Ichimaru." 'Ichimaru' turned to the other man, obviously understanding the veiled order.

"Hai, Aizen-taicho." He fell silent.

Aizen turned to him.

"May we come inside?"

* * *

How old was he? Not old enough to enroll in the Academy, that was certain. The reitsu enthralled him but not only that...

His eyes.

The boys eyes, young and wide as they were, were frosted. Icy windows of an icy soul.

Interesting.

* * *

Scowling, he led the shinigami to his house. Uttering a habitual 'tadaima' he invited them in stiffly. His body screamed 'Go away!' Instead the sat on the two mats provided and Hitsugaya bit back a growl. Momo's and Yuuhei's mats. Ichimaru plopped down while Aizen sat more gracefully. Silence reigned before he broke it.

"Well?" he snapped. The brunette smiled.

"You have a high amount of reitsu, ah," Aizen broke off and laughed lightly. "We haven't introduced ourselves properly, have we? I am Aizen Sousuke, taicho of the 5th division. This is Ichimaru Gin, my fuku-taicho." The other man waved and said, "Yo!"

"Shinigami?"

"Hai."

"What would shinigami want with me?"

"Eh, ya should be a bit nicer, ne?" Ichimaru interjected. "We're guest, afte' all." Hitsugaya scowled at him but before he could say anything, Aizen beat him to the punch.

"Would you like to become a shinigami?"

Hitsugaya's jaw dropped.

_What_?!

"What?!"

"I asked if-"

"No, I heard you the first time," the boy sighed.

"Well, do you?"

"I-"

He didn't know.

He trained and studied to pass time. Being alone did that to you. Now this man was asking if he wanted to be a shinigami.

Two years ago he could answer with a 'hell no!' But now...

Now, he wasn't so sure.

A sudden wave of a powerful loneliness nearly overcame him. Biting his lip, the boy bowed his head, white hair shielding his eyes.

"I-"

If he took this offer, he wouldn't be alone, would he?

Would he?

* * *

Seeing the boy- he didn't even know his name, com to think of it -bow his head, Aizen let a light smirk grace his features, contorting them briefly before disappearing. Beside him, he could feel Ichimaru itching for an answer; both from him and the boy.

Honestly, he didn't know either. But he could sense a power hidden within the boy, power ready to be cultivated and used.

And he wouldn't let Soul Society get their hands on it.

He pulled out of his thoughts when the boy (he would need to ask for his name) raised his head, aqua eyes hard and sure.

And Aizen smiled.

* * *

To end this loneliness, to end this desolation. That was all he wanted.

_Gomen, Momo,_ he thought solemnly, raising his head and squaring his shoulders. _I have grown tired_.

"Hai," Hitsugaya replied, his young voice like steel. "I would."

"Saa," the man smiled. "Perhaps you will be a good student, ne?"

He was only surprised for a second before remembering that although there wasn't a official age requirement to enroll in the Academy, most shinigami hopefuls had at least been in Soul Society for 20 years. That made him 10 years too young. He bowed deeply.

"Hai, Aizen-sensei," he said, still bowing. "I will to my best."

"Aizen-taicho."

"Eh?" The white haired boy looked up, startled.

"It's Aizen-taicho." The man patted his shoulder lightly. Although the touch was foreign, the feeling was...nice. Hitsugaya gave a small smile.

_Gomen, Hinamori._

"Hitsugaya." Aizen looked at him, his turn to be confused. "I'm Hitsugaya Toushiro."

_I've grown tired of waiting._

And so the fate of Hitsugaya Toushiro changed.

* * *

I don't know where I got this idea and I don't know if you guys will like it but please give some input. And could someone tell me what the two parts of Soul Society is called? You know, the outer and inner city? Thanks. Much appreciated.

Basically, since Momo has become so busy, she doesn't have much free time. And the free time is usually spent on training (to get into Aizen's division) I don't hate her or anything. On the contrary, I like their (Hitsugaya and hinamori) relationship in the manga. However, manga is manga and fanfiction is fanfiction. D

Since he was alone, he kept busy to try and keep his mind of his loneliness and jumped to the chance to escape it. He doesn't want to be alone anymore.

(Note: In canon, Hitsugaya is a mixture of a strong and compassionate soul. He cares for others, even if he tries not to show it. Which is why he is my favorite character!)

If anyone is curious, _Darkened Heavens _refers to Hitsugaya's command to his sword, _Sit upon the fron heavens._

At least, that is my explanation for this very OOC and AU story.


	2. Beginning

Well, I'm free right now so I plan to post this chapter up and maybe later I'll update my other story. I am currently stuck on Bleach (go Bleach musicals!) and will type to my heart's content.

Thank you Shira, I'll remember that.

Disclaimer: I have no power over Bleach in reality. And people wonder why I hate life.

* * *

Darkened Heavens

Chapter Two

Beginning

* * *

Has it really been five years? Hitsugaya thought, ducking the wooden sword swinging for his head. Seems like forever.

Block. Twist. Attack.

Offence. Defense.

To the side of the dojo, his sensei was carefully watching the pair spar. Gritting his teeth at a particularly heavy blow, the boy sprang forward, nearly succeeding in hitting his opponent.

"Eh, ya've gotten faster Shiro-chan!"

His response? A frosty glare. Ichimaru grinned and reached out, lightly tapping Hitsugaya's small head with his sword. A growl.

Hitsugaya attacked with renewed vigor, slowly pushing the older man back.

Side-step. Block. Slash.

He movement's were swift and deceptively strong. However, he lacked the grace and experience of the silver haired man before him. That was what allowed Ichimaru to slip through his guard and hit his side. Only sharp reflexes avoided serious injury.

Slide. Duck. Opening!

"Oof!"

Hitsugaya found himself flat on his back, greedily sucking air back into his lungs. Groaning, he massaged his solar plexus, gingerly looking up. Ichimaru chuckled.

"Maa, what's with tha' face, Shiro-chan?" The man sauntered towards the boy, grasped his arm and helped him to his feet with a quick tug. The boy in question dusted imaginary dust off his robes, muttering a small 'domo' to Ichimaru-san. Turning, he walked alongside him towards the captain.

Five years ago, Aizen Sousuke took him under his wing. He joined his sensei in Sereitei, either staying in Aizen's or Ichimaru's home. Ichimaru had been promoted to taicho of the 3rd division shortly after he became Aizen's student. He stayed with Ichimaru when Aizen was off on a mission and, occasionally, his home in District 1 of Rukongai when both captains were gone at the same time. He would go there every week or so, to clean (neat freak, Ichimaru called him) the small house and tend his watermelon patch.

He would always hesitate at the doorway before uttering a soft 'Tadaima' and would enter the silent house. Before, it had always been a noisy, bustling place. When he first came here, there had been Hinamori, Yuuhei, Taka-san and Hanamaru. Then Taka-san went off to be apprenticed under a blacksmith several districts away. Hanamaru followed, being old enough to own his own place. He settled in District 11 and last Hitsugaya had heard, became an artist. He hadn't known either of them for long. But even with those two gone, him and Hinamori took up the silence with constant name-calling and loud reprimands from Yuuhei. He wasn't accustomed to silence.

In silence, he would clean the house. In silence, he would tend his watermelon patch. In silent, he would tend Yuuhei's garden.

He hadn't realized it before but he hated being alone. Alone like he had been on the streets. Although from what he heard about the slums, he had it good, as some would say. And he would scowl.

What was so good about being alone?

People would walk by, chatting about the latest news. Children would run past, laughing and playing. Leaving him by himself. In District 1, there were not many street kids as Districts 70 through 80. But there still were some and he had been one of them.

Most of the kids didn't have anyone to stay with as they were troublemakers or got kicked out for something bad. No one knew who fell under what category; don't ask, don't tell.

Some kids even lived on the streets because they wanted to. These were the kids who banded together, formed gangs and exerted dominance over the other street kids.

And for some reason, they had dubbed him the scapegoat.

He quickly learned the street smarts, the art dirty fighting and brawling. His brawling was a tad bit more graceful (somehow) and practical (if that was possible) than the others. His style was to get it over with fast, clean or dirty. Kicks in the groin and breaking of noses were often occurrences. Over in thirty seconds flat. Any longer and he would give them time to wrestle him down, his small size used against him. Strike, burst through that opening in the circle surrounding him and run. Run like hell.

Besides, those morons never learned.

At his place, he had much to reflect on past memories and happy times. But those memories were quickly joined by other, more recent ones. Aizen patiently showing him more advanced swordsmanship. Ichimaru tossing a scroll of kidou in his face. Aizen congratulating him on succeeding a particularly difficult kidou. Ichimaru scary the hell out of him coming home drunk and half naked. And chasing him around the house screaming, "Chibiiiiiiii! Ochibiiiiii! Matteeeee! Matteeeee!" and his cries of "Hell no!" and "Who're you calling chibi?!" A small smile would grace his young face whenever he thought of this. He had gotten the man back with some very small pranks involving pictures where Ichimaru was fast asleep and fangirls.

He pulled himself out of his thoughts and quietly listened to Aizen's lecture on both his and Ichimaru's forms. Although Ichimaru no longer was his fuku-taicho, the man would occasionally go over to Aizen's place for advice and help train him.

And he was content.

As Aizen helped him with his teachings, he insisted on helping and even Ichimaru (sometime, when he didn't do something stupid) with anything possible. He would clean their houses, prepare food and clean Ichimaru's wounds (Aizen was always untouched when he returned from a mission) When they would thank him, Aizen graciously and Ichimaru with ruffling his hair, it felt good. Just like when he was with Hinamori and Yuuhei.

That's why, he thought as he moved to face Ichimaru again. He would do anything to get them to thank him.

* * *

"Hitsugaya-kun."

Said boy turned around, wiping the sweat off his forehead with a towel. His hair had been cut short when, during his first hand-to-hand spar with Ichimaru (he must've given a great first impression, kicking the guy in the balls) and his white bangs kept getting in his eyes. Aizen had allowed Ichimaru to cut it and the grinning man restrained him with a kidou and left him with a buzz cut. He kept it short, although not as short as Ichimaru had started him off with.

"Hai, Aizen-taicho?"

"Do you know the unofficial age requirement to enroll in the Shinigami Academy?"

Hitsugaya blinked, confused.

"H-hai?" A pause.

"Twenty years in Soul Society, taicho," he continued. "Enough time provided for a dead spirit to settle and see if he or she has enough reitsu to become a shinigami and if they are ready to commit themselves to the life of a shinigami." Aizen nodded approvingly and Hitsugaya resisted the urge to smile. Instead, he frowned thoughtfully.

"Why ask, taicho?" Aizen didn't reply. The man turned and motioned for him to follow. Throwing the towel back on the rack, he grabbed his top and wooden sword before following his sensei into the living room. Ichimaru had been called for a high level Hollow alert in his assigned area and left, halting his training.

The brunette took a seat, his captain's haori resting on the futon comfortably. Hitsugaya sat before him, crossing his legs after tying his obi. Aizen was silent for a moment before speaking calmly.

"I was asking if you knew because I want you to enroll in the Academy this coming year." Hitsugaya nearly fell off his seat.

_What?!

* * *

_

He wouldn't admit it to anybody but he was nervous. Nervous as hell.

True, it was an _unofficial_ rule that he stayed in Soul Society for 20 years but come on, he was the _shortest _and _youngest _looking out of all these shinigami hopefuls.

_Dammit!_

Registration went smoothly enough, Aizen himself submitting it with Hitsugaya at his side. Hitsugaya knew he sensei was well liked and the secretary looked at the two of them in awe; Aizen because he was Aizen and him because Aizen was submitting his papers. That had been a little more than over a half hour ago and Aizen had left after submitting the papers and, to his surprise (not that he was going to complain), wishing him luck. He had responded that he didn't need any. He would pass with flying colors. Aizen only smiled and patted his shoulder.

"I know you will."

Then he had left.

Hitsugaya was an incredibly happy boy. Nervous and happy. Happy because Aizen believed in him and nervous because he didn't want to fail the test, didn't want to fail his sensei.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro? Is Hitsugaya-san here?" He looked up, the previous candidate exiting and wringing her hands anxiously. The man who had called out his name was still looking around and he stood, quickly walking over. He cleared his throat and instantly became aware of the stares burning into his back. The man looked down at him, surprised.

"Er, you Hitsugaya?" He nodded stiffly. The man looked a little taken aback by his cold demeanor (he could really care less) but stepped aside, letting him enter.

He stepped forward.

* * *

7 am.

Hitsugaya yanked the door open. Ichimaru stood in the doorway, smiling widely.

"Ah, Shiro-chan," he drawled, walking into the house and casually ignoring the impatient glare from the young boy. "Jus' the guy I was lookin' fer!"

A tick appeared on Hitsugaya.

"Ya see, I'd stopped by the Academy today and waddya know..."

The white haired boy leapt, snatching the envelope Ichimaru was waving and tore it open.

"Hey, ya didn' lemme finish!" He was ignored.

_Accepted...Elite class...Starting..._

A huge, bright grin appeared on his face.

"YES!"

There was a chuckle and he was quickly reminded of the other man's presence. He calmed himself, a slight blush the only proof that he was embarrassed. He bowed.

"Arigato, Ichimaru-san." He never called him taicho, something they often squabble over.

Ichimaru shrugged carelessly.

"Well, I'va gotta be goin'. Ja!" When Hitsugaya straightened, the man was already gone.

Leaving a plate of sliced watermelons. Hitsugaya lips twitched and he snorted.

"Show off."

* * *

"Maa, yer gonna be late fer yer first day in the Academy, Shiro-chan?" Ichimaru clicked his tongue. Anything else he was about to say was cut off by a shout.

"It's your fault and you know it!" Hitsugaya yelled and slammed the door close behind him, running off as he held his bag in his teeth and tied his white kimono overtop his blue hakama. He arrived at the Academy gates panting but fully dressed. Making sure he was decent, he was about to step through.

"MOOOOOOVE!"

Hitsugaya barely avoided getting flattened by a red whirlwind. Others weren't so lucky. Scowling, he brushed past the groaning forms of other shinigami-in-training and made his way through the courtyard. He looked around.

This would be his home for 10 years.

* * *

"Hey, hey, did you hear? There's supposed to be some genius in the first year elites!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I heard that too! Is it true he's not skipping one year but two?"

"I heard he was skipping three!"

"What? That would mean he's going to be with the fourth years!"

"No way!"

A blond turned to his friend, ignoring the dark cloud hanging over the red head.

"Do you believe the rumors, Abarai?" The teen scowled and mumbled something unintelligent.

"Hinamori? How about you?"

A girl with her dark hair up in a bun looked towards her friend, startled.

"Hm? Oh, I'm not sure. I mean, they're just rumors Kira-kun." Kira nodded and turned back to the group of gossiping shinigami trainees. Abarai sighed.

"Jeez, you should stop gossiping like a girl, Kira." He was tactfully ignored.

"Ano, Abarai-kun," he turned to the shy girl. "Do you believe the rumors?" He shrugged and laid his back on the tree trunk and closed his eyes.

"Don't care. Besides, even if he _did _skip years, he would still be stuck in the junior's building. Fifth years and up are seniors, ne?" Hinamori nodded, forgetting that Abarai had his eyes closed.

Hinamori sighed and looked at her lunch. She was almost finished. Her dessert was always the same.

Watermelon.

Sighing softly, she wondered as she took a bite of the fruit, how Shiro-chan was doing.

* * *

He was once again the scapegoat.

It was different than when he had been on the streets, where he would be picked on and beatened when they actually got their hands on him. Here, he was excluded. So maybe a more accurate word would be outcast.

He assumed that they were either intimidated or jealous of the fact that he was a tensai. Although some of the more friendly students had approached them, he had driven them away with is cold and aloof attitude. He couldn't help it, he thought they were all rather annoying, treating him like a kid with treats and nicknames.

Hitsugaya heard the rumors. He wasn't deaf and certainly not stupid. He heard them talk about the first year tensai, some kid who came out of nowhere. That he was all high and mighty that he was going to be moved to fourth year classes despite being in the Academy for a few months. That wasn't true. One, he wasn't high and mighty, he just didn't like socializing.

Two, he was going into fifth year.

* * *

Hitsugaya sighed heavily. He was bored.

His roommate was on his side of the room with a friend, huddled over a kidou scroll, effectively ignoring him. He didn't care, he was already used to it. He thought he would learn more in the fifth year but he was _still_ bored. He had covered most of this with Aizen and Ichimaru and the rest he was able to understand quite easily.

He knew why they bumped him up to Fifth year. He had already learned all the basics and tons of kidou, something they covered through first and fourth years. Fifth and up took the more dangerous studies and Hollow simulations for experience.

Something which he seriously lacked.

He also knew that most shinigami trainees learned their zanpakuto's names by their Eighth year, giving them three years to train with them.

He told no one that he already heard the whispers of his zanpakuto and flashes of a snowy landscape. No one, that his, except his sensei. Aizen had been pleased and arranged to have weekly training session with him and Ichimaru to try and learn his sword's name faster. That would be in a week.

But tomorrow would be his first Hollow simulation with his sempaitachi. Sighing, he reached and put out his lamp, leaving the others only their own lamp to light the darkness.

He'd better get some sleep then.

* * *

The first Hollow simulation was always noisy, especially with the Fifth years.

Hinamori smiled at a group of Fifth years as they entered the area, grinning in anticipation. She remembered back when she had been one of them. She glanced to her side and giggled as Kira enthusiastically jumped around with Abarai. Well, some things never change. She was excited as well. The area they were going to this trip was where she had first met Aizen and she doubled her already rigorous training regime in hopes to qualify for his division, the 5th Division.

They lined up, the Tenth years in charge of the expedition in the front facing the younger years. They began a role call.

"Abarai, Renji."

"Yosh!" Scattered laughs at Abarai's enthusiastic wave.

It came down to H and Hinamori patiently wanted for her name to be called. She vaguely recognized familiar names and voices as people called out in response to their names.

And then her heart stopped.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro."

She whirled around, searching for his reply. She ignored the not so subtle whispers of the other students around her. She didn't wonder how he got into the senior years. She didn't care if this was the tensai. She just wanted to see her childhood friend.

She didn't stop by often anymore but when she had the time, he wasn't home. That was good, she thought, even if she felt disappointed. That must mean he had friends he was hanging around. She would then look around and reminisce before returning to Sereitei to train with Kira and Abarai.

"Here."

She vaguely saw other heads turn but she was focused on her younger friend. She would've found his lack of height (the closest person to his size was a blond and she was good head taller) humorous but she didn't notice. She did notice her childhood friend's hair was now spiky and a lot short than the last time she had seen him. And she did notice he was there, dressed in the blue and white shinigami trainees uniform that was too big for him.

Her childhood friend was there.

"Shiro-chan?" Even when she whispered, even when it should have been mixed with the other whispers of students, heard. Blinking, his turquoise eyes found her's. They widened and she saw his pale lips open and form her name.

"Momo?"

* * *

Hope it's satisfactory. It might be a little rushed. If so, please tell me.

Glossary

domo- thanks (as oppose to arigato, which a more polite 'thank you')

tadaima- I'm home or I'm back

Chibi/Ochibi- shorty

Matte- wait

Tensai- genius, boy genius, prodigy

Kidou- spells

Also, here are my shinigami years

First year- basics of swordsmanship and kidou

Second year- basics of swordsmanship and kidou, tactics and history

Third year- basics, tactics and history

Fourth year- basics, tactics, history and study of the living world (in order to blend in)

Fifth year- advance swordsmanship and kidou, advance tactics

Sixth year- advanced studies, further history, rules and regulations

Seventh year- advanced studies, further study of the living world, rules and regulations

Eighth year- advanced studies, personalized training for zanpakuto

Ninth year- advanced studies, personalized training

Tenth year- advanced studies, personalized training, occasional visits of taichos to pick out shinigami for their divisions.

I know for a fact if you don't know your basics in your sleep, your screwed. Hence four straight years of learning the basics.

_History_

Hinamori enrolled in the Academy. At first she visited often but strict training made it difficult for two years. She had difficulties with swordsmanship and studied hard (I think this is actually true. Hinamori is amazing at kidou and average with a sword)

She began to visit Hitsugaya again after she got the basics down but he was already taken under Aizen's wing and was not home whenever she visited. Training became more difficult for Hinamori in the following five years.

Hitsugaya enrolled as Hinamori began her Seventh year and a few moths later bumped up the the higher years and dubbed 'tensai.'

_End_

Now that Hinamori sees Hitsugaya after seven long years, how will she react? How will he react? What are they to look forward to in the expedition in the real world and their years as trainees?

To be continued in...

_Awakening_

Thanks to all who reviewed and PM me there are any questions.


End file.
